


cornered by an imposter

by Anonymous



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Come Inflation, Double Penetration in One Hole, Dubious Consent, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Non-Consensual Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Oviposition, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: An imposter has infiltrated the ship and the crew is scared out of their minds wondering who might be the next victim. When the imposter finds you, you are scared and confused, but it morphs into a different kind of fear when you realise that Red wants to have some fun with your body before taking your life.
Relationships: Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 547
Collections: Anonymous





	1. fucked

**Author's Note:**

> i'm trying to get better at writing smut, but this got a lil out of hand so i'm posting this on anon. it's similar to fics i've been enjoying though so i thought i should post it in case someone else would like it too. mind the damn tags though and take care of yourself!

People have been dying. Two are already dead. Maybe even more by now. You don’t know how you’re supposed to just keep doing your tasks like it isn’t a big deal. They expect you to keep working and working, regardless of the fact that you could get murdered any moment.

It is a hostile work environment if you ever did see one.

People are accusing each other and it’s only a matter of time before you are all turning on each other. It’s terrifying.

You’re in the boiler room trying to fix up the boiler. You’ve shut the door behind you and locked it in a weak attempt at protection. You had all considered if it would be better to go out in teams but it was ultimately decided against it because it would only delay the mission more. All of you want to get out of here as soon as possible.

You didn’t want to bring up that it was a horrendously bad idea to go back to HQ if the murderous imposter was still among you. It would be a slow death sentence to everyone who lived and worked at HQ, and even those that just passed through.

You knew in your paranoia that you’d checked the door was locked multiple times, even having to go back and check so a third time before you set off on your task. It was definitely locked.

So it made no sense Red was suddenly emerging from the corner.

You freeze, your hands spasming around the tools in them. You’re a second to late to let go and try to reach up to activate your communication. Red is on you before you’ve even had a chance to blink.

You’re pinned against the wall and you get out a groan at the sheer force of the movement, as it nearly knocked all the air from your lungs. You’re thankful for the thick helmet protecting your brain from damage, even if it’s all futile now.

“You’re an imposter,” you said, trying to glare at Red even through the opaque visor.

Red had been one of the suspects before, being accused of having suspicious behaviour but no one could actually come up with anything concrete against him.

You would have the evidence to have him ejected now but you are not so delusional as to think that he would let you live.

“Not very clever when I practically give the answer to you,” Red replied in that cocky tone that his voice could take at time. You had initially put him down as a show-off but you couldn’t have predicted this, not in the slightest.

Frankly, you’re still slightly confused that you’re still breathing. It would be safter to strike quickly and move on. It seemed to be the general modus operandi of the murderer but you realise with a sinking feeling in your gut that you’re isolated here behind the locked door and no one would come looking for you for at least an hour or more.

If Red wanted to play with his food then you had just given him the perfect opportunity.

You decide that you’re not going down without a fight. You have no way to physically overpower the alien, but you can still throw verbal assaults. It’s not enough and you’re terrified, but somehow the certainty of your death fuelled a rage within you. 

“Do you honestly think you’re going to get away with this?” you asked, making your voice cold and harsh.

Red laughed, deep in his throat, and tightened the hold his arms had on your wrists. He leaned in closer, efficiently crowding you in with his whole body and it was a great intimidation technique because you felt how you trembled.

“I’m not the only one aboard, honey,” Red said, mocking in the nickname and his whole tone.

Your crew’s general chances of survival just plummeted if there were more of them.

“Why?” you asked, always too curious even for your own good. You were staring into the helmet of your murderer and you were still looking for answers. “What do you get out of all of this?”

“Nice pension,” Red joked. “All the willing bitches we’d like. All the money we could ever need. And the nice bonus of taking humanity down a peg or two. Ever since you arrived in space you’ve thought that you owned everything. It gets annoying.”

“So what you’re telling me is that you’re all simpletons!” you accused, and you knew it came out angry.

You were angry. There was no great purpose. Just an alien race tired of humans advancing through space and deciding to stop them in their tracks for the fun of it, couple with such primal rewards. You hated that it likely wouldn’t have taken much more to convince some humans to do something similar.

“Simple, pure desires are the best ones,” Red said, leaning in close enough to knock your helmets together.

You flinched away from it and voluntarily pressed yourself against the wall more.

“Then fucking get it over with,” you said. “How are you going to do it? That piercing mystery weapon through the brain? Multiple stab wounds in the back? A gun? Huh!”

“Oh, so you do pay attention,” Red said and you had the distinct feeling that he was a wolf looking at you like a lamb about to be walked into his pen.

He was playing with his good alright.

“I’ve always been told I was too curious and observant for my own good,” you replied snarkily.

“Oh, indeed. So, what is the mystery weapon?” Red asked.

You shouldn’t be entertaining this. It was stupid but your whole body was flush with adrenalin and you were probably speaking your last ever sentences. You might as well tack on as many as possible.

“Your tongue,” you guessed, trying to glare. “Or something similar.”

Red chuckled again, deep from within his chest.

“I knew there was a reason I liked you. Clever little crewmate,” Red said. “And you’re right of course. Want me to show you?”

You didn’t.

Or part of you didn’t.

The other part of you was curious. You had always been fascinated with other alien species and it was so difficult to learn anything about them. You wouldn’t be able to put this knowledge to any use but you wanted to obtain it all the same.

“You’re going for the stab through the skull then?” you challenged.

You hadn’t expected Red’s helmet to come off, or how it was suddenly being lifted off when he still had both of his arms around your wrists.

You couldn’t hold back the gasp when tentacles lifted the helmed off and put it carefully down next to you. You watched in slightly horrified fascination as the spacesuit came to be pulled back over Red’s shoulders. There were more tentacles than the two who had lifted the helmet.

Red’s face looked normal enough, even if you took note that his eyes looked distinctly darker and teeth sharper than when you had all changed into your suits at the start of the mission.

Six tentacles came up from behind Red’s back, managing to slither out now that the suit was pulled back. Two of them came to replace his hands, winding themselves tightly around your wrists as he took a step back. Two of the thicker tentacles wrapped around your lower body holding you in place.

One tentacle came around your helmet, and for a moment you thought it would crush your brain in, even if it would have to go through the protective helmet but instead it managed to pull it off, clasps on the inside be damned. 

You gasped as the air rushed into your lungs and you were stupidly thankful that the air was breathable in here. It didn’t matter when you were facing certain death but suffocating to death would still have been a slow and cruel death.

“My, I forgot how soft and pretty you looked,” Red said, another tentacle coming around to touch your face.

You tried to yank away from the hold but it didn’t seem to like that, grabbing you hard and making it impossible for you to get away.

You weren’t sure what to make of any of this, even if you were wildly fascinated. You almost wished that you’d have been allowed to see this in different circumstances. The tentacle on your face, despite the hard hold, felt soft and just a little squishy.

“Oh, right, this is how I’d kill them,” Red said and uncurled his tongue. It grew longer and longer, almost the length of your whole forearm and it was slightly forked at the end like a snake’s. It moved like a regular tongue as he uncurled it but then it went ramrod straight and you had no doubt that it would be deadly.

You trembled a little in Red’s hold.

“You’re a fucking monster,” you said. You weren’t too worried about offending him, even if you probably should have been. He could make your death worse than it had to be.

“I am a monster who enjoys fucking, yes,” Red said and something about the tone, the slightly suggestive tone, made something in your stomach tense.

You had not at all been worried about being touched without your consent but you were now. You could feel the shift in the air. You trembled harder and the tentacle on your face loosened a little only slither down further and curl around your throat. Your breath caught.

“Please don’t,” you said, voice coming out almost muffled with how you had to force the words out.

There was a wicked smirk on Red’s face. “Oh, but you’d enjoy yourself, I’m sure. Actually, I would make sure of it. Why not go out in pleasure instead of pain?”

Red stepped forward, pressing back against you once more but it was different now. He pressed against you with purpose.

“You’re so curious,” Red said. “I can tell. You always looking for new knowledge and so ready to obtain it. I’ll give you that and so much more. What do you say?”

You must be insane because for a moment you actually considered it. It didn’t particularly sound appealing but there was something about the whole thing that intrigued you. You blamed the high stress situation.

“Why would I agree to that?” you settled on. “I get nothing out of it.”

“Oh, on the contrary. You’ll get pleasure like you wouldn’t believe.”

“I…”

“You will never make yourself say yes, even if you want to. Not with your morals, darling,” Red said and you wanted to hiss at how he was seeing through you. You settled with a glare and your mortification and anger flared when Red just laughed. “How about I do something to help you make the right decision?”

“Wha-”

You didn’t even get the question out before Red’s face was so close to yours that you froze in instinctive terror. It was something that must lie deep within you and recognised the powerful predator that was Red.

You didn’t get anything more out before Red moved his face to your neck and bit down.

You tried to scream but the tentacle that had moved to make space for Red, just jumped into your mouth, stuffing you shut. You tried to bite down on it, but it curled in your mouth holding your mouth so open that you couldn’t connect your teeth.

Red pulled back, your red blood adorning his sharp canines.

“You already look so pretty stuffed,” Red said, smirking triumphantly.

You tried to speak but only muffled sounds came out. You hadn’t expected the tentacle to retreat but it did. You felt hot and your breathing was laboured. The wound on your neck hurt but it didn’t feel like it was gushing blood so he mustn’t have ripped your throat open like you thought he would.

“What did you do to me?” you asked, feeling as if your whole body was on fire. It was like something was coursing through your whole body much faster than it should be able to travel.

“Just a little aphrodisiac to help you relax,” Red said and he looked amused and satisfied with himself.

You wanted to curse him out or maybe try to scream again if you thought that it wouldn’t result in you just being muffled again. You could recognise the flushed feeling of your whole body as arousal now that he’d said it. You could feel blood rush down to your groin in particular and you were going to start getting wet fast.

You tried to pull on the restraints around your wrists but it didn’t help at all.

“You can’t do this, it’s not right,” you said but your protests sounded weak already to your own ears.

You were fighting a losing battle so you had to change strategy. This was happening whether or not you had purposely agreed to it. Your own body was working against you now. You had no choice but to lean into it.

“I could still kill you now,” Red said, and you could tell from his expression that he knew that you wouldn’t pick that option.

“I hate you,” you growled out and you felt your underwear grow sticky. You squirmed against the restraint and there were too many layers on your flushed body.

“Should I help you out of those?” Red asked teasingly hand running up and down your side. Even through the suit, the contact felt nice.

This was a shitty situation but it was probably going to be a once in a life time fuck.

“Yes, get me out of them,” you said, hanging your head forward in shame.

“You’ve decided to play along, I see,” Red said, and then his tone turned gentler. “I will make you feel good. Don’t look so sad.”

You squared your jaw and felt wetness in the corner of your eyes. Whatever had been in Red’s bite was working itself fully through your system and you knew you would only become less and less coherent.

The tentacles started to pull your space suit off you, while still keeping you restrained. Faster than you had ever gotten out of the suit yourself, you were stripped down to your inner suit, just a simple jumpsuit.

Red stripped himself down to the jumpsuit as well and you were at least happy to see he was still in his humanoid shape, despite the six tentacles that looked like they extended out from around his backbone.

The touch of the tentacles felt like so much more when they was only a thin layer separating you.

“My, you already smell delicious. Good enough to eat.”

You trembled at those words, not knowing what type of eating he meant but knowing that neither was really good, even if one was preferable. Your body certainly jumped at the thought of having that long tongue between your legs even if it could just as easily kill you.

You trembled as one of the tentacles exploring your body quickly brushed over your sex. It was like something primal was pulling your forward, hips jerking up. You’d never felt anything like it before. Your body was reacting wildly to Red.

“This is going to be so fun,” Red said, and then he surprised you by lying you, rather gently down on top of the two discarded spacesuits. They weren’t particularly soft but they were definitely softer than the hard ground.

You trembled as both Red’s hands and tentacles moved up your side. It was only now that you took note of their colour, a marron shade that fitted too well with Red’s colour assigned name even if it was much darker than his suit.

“Please,” you found yourself saying without your permission and your hips bucked upwards to where Red was hovering above you. He still had you fully pinned down with the help of the tentacles. “I want the suit off.”

“As you wish,” Red said in a voice that could almost have been sweet in any other instance.

You had thought that he’d pull the jumpsuit off you just like he’d done he spacesuit but instead, he ripped it off as easy as paper with his tentacles. You knew the resistant and hi-tech fabric and it would not tear easily.

You let out an appreciative groan at the display of strength. Fuck, you were so fucked.

“Beautiful,” Red whispered. “You humans can be so vile but you are mesmerising creatures.”

You trembled as Red ran just his hands over your warm skin. When he came past your bra, he tore that off as easy as nothing as well, exposing your breasts to the air. It was warm in the boiler room but you still felt a chill go through your body.

The tentacles moved too, one going to each of your limps and pulling you out until you were spread out perfectly for Red. He still hovered over you, hands seeming to map out your whole body.

The texture of his hands felt a little less than human, just a tad colder and smoother.

You let yourself lean into the touch, enjoying it whether you wanted to or not. Your body felt like it was being strummed perfectly just for the light touch. When Red suddenly grabbed your breast, palms holding all of them, you let out a slight groan. The aphrodisiac seemed to have made your nipples more sensitive than ever before.

You were growing impatient but you couldn’t degrade yourself enough to tell him to hurry up.

He did move on soon enough, even if he seemed to find joy in just palming your breast. When his hand made it to your panties, he let his fingers ghost of your lower lips. You wanted to lean up into the touch but almost as if he’d sense that you’d do that, the tentacles around your ankles moves up your legs and held you steady.

“Look,” he said and you forced yourself to open your eyes that had fallen shut during his exploration.

Your slick had leaked through your underwear enough that there was a string connecting to his fingers. You felt embarrassed by it and tried to hide, but one of the unoccupied tentacles grabbed you by the back of your neck and refused to let you look away.

“You smell even sweeter than I thought you would. I’m going enjoy this so much,” Red said. “And don’t hide, let me hear you.”

With those words, his hand went back to your sex, rubbing properly now and even through the soaked underwear, it felt heavenly. Your arousal had been building and building and you knew you were both flushed and wet.

Still, it wasn’t enough stimulation for you to actually come just from the contact through the underwear.

You didn’t want to beg, even if your whole body screamed to just do it.

“Don’t be mean,” you forced out instead.

It didn’t make any sense because by all standards, Red was a mean and evil creature but he still stopped his teasing. He shot you a quite wicked smile again.

“I won’t, but you can come without me touching you directly. You’re so wound up and just on the edge, let me get you there,” Red said and the two remaining tentacles took to your body, playing with your nipples and stroking over your skin with teasing touches.

Red put one of his hands on your inner thighs and forced you to spread your legs wider. You felt a bite to your skin suddenly and looking down, you could see that his hands had extended claws that were definitely not there before.

His other hand went back to just tease you over your underwear.

It was too much stimulation everywhere and you thrashed a little in the holds as well. You almost hated that you found this so hot but you did.

“You will come now, or I’ll bite you again and then you’ll be too far gone to really enjoy this,” Red threatened. You weren’t sure if he would actually do that but it didn’t sound appealing to be even more out of your mind.

You let go of your last restraint about enjoying it and just leaned into it. It became much easier for the orgasm to properly build now that you weren’t fighting it. Your back arched off the spacesuits as you came. You stayed as a wound bow for a second or two before collapsing back down.

Your whole chest felt like it was heaving, boobs jigging as you breathed heavily. You looked down to see Red just watching you. His eyes had gone even darker and his teeth seemed sharper too.

Dangerous, your mind told you.

Hot, your damn libido told you.

Without much ceremony, Red ripped your underwear off like he had done most of your other items of clothing. You moaned a little at the sudden air rushing to your flushed vagina.

“Humans are funny creatures,” Red said, seemingly giving you a moment to breathe. It was very considerate. “So sensitive.”

“Yeah, that happens when you’re doped up on alien drugs,” you said.

The smirk was back on Red’s face. “It’s not that strong an aphrodisiac and it can only mimic your natural arousal. This,” he said, hand going down to palm your slick sex, “is all you, little lime.”

You trembled in his hold once more.

“Why should I believe you?” you asked.

Red shrugged, clearly beyond caring. “You wrestle with that sweetheart while I’m going to see what it’s like to be within this alluring warmth.”

One of the tentacles that had been stroking your skin and your nipples moved, and you felt it poke against your folds. You had a thought of what might happen if you had an allergic reaction or got a disease but considering the circumstances those thoughts seemed silly.

The tentacle that started to wither into you was a little smaller than an average penis and softer, so it made its way in without much discomfort.

You still threw your head back and mewled when it found your g-sport.

“There we go,” Red said, “feel good?”

You just hummed in response. The tentacle stopped moving inside of you.

“I asked if it felt good,” Red repeated and then there was a sharp pinch on your thigh. You could feel the sharp claws dig into the soft skin.

“Yeah,” you forced yourself to say. It was the truth anyway. “Feels good.”

“Good,” Red said, sounding satisfied. “Now let’s see how you taste.”

You didn’t get more warning before Red lied down on his stomach and you felt the tentacle retreat only to make way for something different. The tentacle instead occupied itself by pulling your legs a little up and out, leaving your spread out and vulnerable.

Red’s tongue was a sensation that you’d never experienced before. First, he flicked over your clit, making you pretty much jump, still a little sensitive.

But it was something else to feel it work its way into your vagina. It was much longer than a human’s tongue and evidently more powerful, or Red was just particularly relentless. He seemed like he was exploring, straining to see how far he could get it in.

When he pulled back, a tentacle dipped your head to remind you to watch and you saw how his tongue came back practically dripping with slick. You didn’t care what he said about the aphrodisiac, you had never been that wet before.

Red then proceeded to slurp it up like it was a tasty treat. It was really quite the vision. It was difficult to remember that this was the alien that would kill you shortly. In the heat of the moment, you knew you didn’t want to focus on it. It wouldn’t help save you anyway.

“Fuck,” Red cursed, licking around his mouth where more slick had spread. “Your arousal tastes great.”

You couldn’t take your eyes off him. He looked so into it that it was a little dizzying for your brain. You wanted more. You almost wanted to beg for more.

It seemed you didn’t need to say it because Red caught your eyes and seemed to understand. A moment later, both his tongue and the tentacle was back again, working together.

You had to throw your head back and just take it. It was too much at once. You could feel just a bit of a stretch at first but it faded quickly, too quickly for your horny body if anyone had asked it. Red’s tongue found your g-spot and stayed on it.

“It’s too much,” you tried to protest, but Red was relentless and he didn’t move, flicking the tip of his tongue over the same spot again and again.

You whole body felt like it grew impossible hotter and for a moment you thought that you were going to pee, only to realise that you were squirting instead. It made everything go out of focus and you fell back limply.

Tentacle and tongue slowly retracted and you could hear rustling of clothing but you were too tired to open your eyes. This was all so much to take in and after two orgasms, your body felt heavy and spent already.

You knew that you’d have to pick yourself up again, because you had a very distinct feeling that Red wasn’t done with you yet.

Surely enough, you felt him climb up over you, still hovering and not touching, until you felt his smooth hand on your cheek.

Your eyes fluttered open. He really was an objectively dangerous vision up close. Eyes were now completely black, like they even had extended past the iris and his teeth looked predatory and ready to sink into flesh and tear it apart.

He was also naked. You could only focus on him shoulders up, but you took in more of smooth skin over a fit physique. You felt yourself want to reach out of touch, and to feel him despite feeling done just moments before.

You wondered if he exuded something in the air to affect you too or you were just too far gone to care at this point.

“Hey,” he said, and now he sounded like he was the one straining. You could pick up a slight glean of sweat on his body too, if you looked closely.

“Hi,” you said back, not knowing how else to respond to that.

“Did I deliver all the pleasure I promised?” Red asked with a wink.

You felt caged in like this, even if you now noticed that the restraints around your wrists and ankles had eased up a little after the second orgasm.

You didn’t want to lie. You weren’t sure if you could lie with him so close to your face.

“Yes,” you said.

“Good, but we’re not done. Actually, we’re only getting started.”

A shiver went through your body at his words and then he lowered himself onto you. You groaned a little at the contact. He felt nice against your flushed body, just a tad cooler. It made you feel sensitive but wanting as well.

“I’m going to need you to relax more for me, sweetheart,” Red said.

You wanted to tell him to quit with the nicknames considering the fucked-up situation you were both in but it was a little bit of tenderness that allowed you to distance yourself mentally from the situation. You didn’t want that coping mechanism to stop.

You had through that you were pretty relaxed already but you tried to unwind your muscles even further. Tentacles came around your thighs and spread them so Red could properly lie between them and that was when you realised that you didn’t even know what his genitalia looked like.

You tried to look down but it was impossible to see from the ankle.

Red still caught you looking.

“Excited?” he asked.

“Nervous,” you admitted instead. “I have no idea what’s between your legs.”

“You humans really are clueless about any species that isn’t your own, huh?” Red teased you.

If it wasn’t for the tentacles still holding your arms down, then you might have crossed them and pouted. It must still show in your expression because Red sat back up and leaned back.

You leaned up on your elbows, tentacles allowing you the movement and you saw with both fascination and terror that Red had a slit in his crotch area and it was opening to allow not one but two pink dick tentacle things poke out. One looked about the thickness of an average human dick but the other one was thicker and they were both much longer.

At the sight, your instinctive reaction was trying to scramble back. The tentacles didn’t allow you to do that. You tried to close your legs next but that was just as futile. The whole time Red was just looking at you with fascination.

“It won’t fit,” you said, wondering why you were trying to argue with a murderous alien that had already decided to fuck and then kill you. It was a lost cause.

You had excepted Red to not care, and just proceed anyway. You were half-right, since he did lean back up, getting his two – TWO – dicks very close to your vagina again but he also leaned up to cup your cheeks.

“You can take me. I’ll go slow and the oil I secrete will ease the way and make room, worry not,” Red said and then gently put his forehead against yours for just a beat.

You still wanted to protest, but Red sent you a glare.

“Any more protest and I’ll stuff your mouth too,” Red warning and you clamped up pretty quick. You didn’t want to lose your voice, even if you weren’t allowed to properly use it anyway.

Red’s tentacles that had been around your ankles this whole time, moved up to grab your thighs and pull them wide apart. The ones around your wrist moved, putting your hands together above your head and transferring the hold to just one tentacle and then the three free tentacles set about feeling you up.

It was undoubtedly a distraction tactic but it worked because you didn’t notice Red easing in with one of his dicks before he was already halfway in. You guessed it would be the smaller one.

Despite your protests, it felt nice and your body stopped trying to fight it. The stretch was steady and not overwhelming, except it just kept going. Red kept easing in bit by bit and you squirmed on his dick, unable to really move up or down.

You wanted to clench around him and pull him in deeper, and you surprised yourself with your legs coming up around him to pull him the rest of the way in. Him bottoming out made a whole shudder to through you. The other dick was lying across your ass cheeks and you wanted to rut against it, if it wasn’t for the fact that you felt slightly impaled. You had never had anyone this deep before.

It was a little overwhelming.

“Holy shit,” Red cursed, and you forced your eyes open to see that you weren’t the only one lost in it.

He looked gone as well, long tongue even hanging out of his mouth as he looked about ready to devour you. It was a miracle that he wasn’t thrusting in already.

“Feels good,” you said without meaning to. It was a genuine reaction and once it had spilled from your lips, you couldn’t stop yourself. “You’re so… deep, urgh.”

Red chuckled, but it sounded more desperate than before. “You haven’t seen anything yet, honey.”

And then he started thrusting and you found it difficult to focus on anything. The glide was slick and nice, probably a combination of both of your fluids, but what really got you was when you looked down and you saw the slight bulge in your stomach with each deep thrust.

You tried to free a hand, wanting to reach out and touch it. The tentacles kept their hold on your hands but Red seemed to noticed that you wanted something and looked down to see it too.

“Fuck, look at that. I’m so deep you can see me in your stomach. You’re too good, you feel too good.”

You preened at the praise without even meaning to, because it felt nice. The other dick slapping against your ass seemed to just add to the whole thing. You were rapidly growing closer to your third orgasm when Red pulled out.

“Why?” you asked, knowing you sounded petulant and horny.

“I just need to relocate and I’ll be right back. Properly,” Red said.

You should have questioned the properly because a moment later, there were two dicks pressing against your entrance and it decidedly felt like too much.

“No, no, no,” you hummed in protest and tried to squirm away.

The tentacles around your thighs locked in tighter, pressure enough to bruise and they also moved up to hold onto your hips. Your squirming away was effectively halted and your breath caught.

“Quiet or I’ll take you air,” Red warned, lowly, a growl in his voice.

He didn’t sound like himself all of a sudden. He sounded the least human you had ever heard him.

You bit onto your lower lip to keep quiet but you still let out a desperate whimper as he proceeded to push forwards. You could feel yourself stretching around the two cocks and it felt like entirely too much stimulation at once.

“Hurts,” you cried out, in a very quiet voice.

You hadn’t expected for anything but another thread or a tentacle to lock around your throat or jump into your mouth, but you were surprised that Red looked up at you. He was trembling too, almost like he was holding back from pushing straight in.

“I know, but it’ll feel good,” he promised.

You didn’t trust his promises as far as you could throw him and that wouldn’t be very far.

“Here, let’s change positions,” Red said and suddenly the tentacles where hoisting you up in the air.

You let out a little squeak but otherwise you felt too tired to fight against the strong appendages. It was no use anyway.

You ended up in Red’s lap and you realised that he wanted you to ride him. You tried to move away because surely that would only make the dicks go in even deeper, but your flailing arms were pacified easily with the tentacles and Red shushed you.

“You want me to bite you again?” he asked. “You might not want to be all there for all of this.”

“What?” you said in confusion as he started to ease you down on his dicks, this time helped by gravity. It felt so much more intense like this and you let out a whimper.

“You’re too fucking good, too fucking responsive and it’s making me produce,” Red said as if you would have any clue what any of that meant.

You couldn’t even focus on the words, let alone making sense of them as another inch of the two dicks went into you.

Begrudgingly you had to admit that it was starting to feel both painful and nice. You actually wanted to press down a little faster but the tentacles that had wound around your body only allowed you to lower little by little.

“That’s it, you’re doing so good. Taking all of me so nicely,” Red praised. “You feel so good, taking me so well, so deep.”

You closed your eyes and let yourself sink down deeper. It still burned but you started to lean into it, or it just started to feel nicer. Only it felt like you still had so much length to go. Fuck Red and his monster dicks.

“Too much,” you whimpered but it wasn’t so much in protest anymore.

Red’s mouth came near your throat again, tongue flicking over the wound on your neck that made you make an inhumane noise in the back of your throat as you sunk down more.

“I should bite you,” Red said and it sounded like he was talking to himself rather than you.

Still, you answered.

“No, don’t,” you pleaded, taking more of the dicks. You felt so stuffed full and it made your whole body burn. You felt almost electrified.

“You want to be coherent for all of this?”

“What do you mean?” you complained, and you had meant to say more but then you felt that you finally bottomed out. Your hips sat flush with Red’s and you just sat on the dicks and trembled.

Red let out a string of syllables that was definitely not human language. “Alright, we’re definitely doing this. About to fill you up, darling. You’ll never have been so full, I guarantee it.”

“Let my hands go,” you asked, feeling constricted where they kept them locked to your sides.

You hadn’t expected Red to listen but he did and the tentacles let go of your arms. You placed them on Red’s shoulders instantly.

“Try anything and I’ll kill you,” Red warned.

“You’re going to kill me anyway,” you said and started to roll your hips in little circles. It felt nice, even if almost too much. You could come just from this. It would be so easy.

You didn’t notice that Red didn’t confirm his plans to kill you.

The thrusts started out shallow, Red only pulling out a little before he pounded back into you but then they started to grow stronger and stronger. You were holding onto his shoulder for dear life and you were impressed with the strength of his pelvic until you realised that the tentacles were helping him thrust upwards.

You were still thankful for it because there was no way you could have ridden him properly.

The dicks dragged against you too perfectly and the pain seemed to have subsided entirely. It shouldn’t be possible but Red had probably been honest about the natural oil from his dicks helping it hurt less.

Your orgasm was building again and this time, you wouldn’t allow Red to rip it from you. You had so few moments left in life and you wanted all the damn orgasms you could squeeze out of it.

“Right there,” you instructed, and Red kept going in that spot with the same steady thrusts.

You came apart already on the third thrust. You trembled and went limp, falling against Red’s chest. You nuzzled into his shoulder, looking for warmth and comfort in your haze from the orgasm.

He moved and you protested with a groan but you felt better when you were back on the spacesuits, even if you whined at the oversensitivity as the dicks jostled inside of you.

“That’s three for you,” Red said, almost sweetly. “But now it’s my turn.”

Your fucked-out brain told you that that was only fair and you hummed in agreement. You might even had tried to drag Red back down on top of you.

“Okay, go,” you said in a whisper, feeling so full and tired but you did want to give back even if you didn’t owe anything to Red.

Red came close to your face again, first going over the wound on your neck. You wondered if he would dig in again, but he merely brushed over it with his lips and then leaned up to rest his forehead against yours like he had done once before.

“You’re going to be perfect for this, sweetheart. You’ll take them all so well.”

You frowned a little at his language but you didn’t have time to question it when the thrusts started up again, harder than before.

You couldn’t focus on much other than the feeling. You did look down at your stomach to see it bulge with each thrust.

“You like that? Seeing me all up in you?” Red asked, when he noticed that one of your hands had drifted down to rest over your belly where you could feel the heads of his dick poke through.

You didn’t confirm it but he could probably read it on your face. You weren’t even sure what about it seemed so appealing to you. It just made you feel good and you clenched around him. It set another shudder of pleasure through you.

The clenched seemed to only spur Red on further and suddenly you could swear that something was growing bigger. It started hurting again, going past what you had already been stretched.

“Wha- what’s happening?” you asked, struggling not to move away, since it would only make the tentacles come back and hold you down, “they’re growing?”

“Expanding,” Red said through hissed teeth.

The stretched continued, mostly near your entrance and you realised that one of the dicks, or many both were growing thicker at the bottom, almost like a knot. You tossed your head back in pain when it caught on your lips and Red forced it inside.

You let out a pained noise that might have been a protest but a gentle hand came up at your side.

“You can do it, you’re nearly done. You’ve done so well,” Red said. “Just a little while longer.”

No one had ever called you a quitter, especially not with the finish line in sight and Red played right into that whether he knew it or not. You endured the pain and the last final thrusts before the knot was locked in and not budging.

It made you feel so stretched out, legs laying as wide as they allowed and you had never felt this full. Red was just grinding in small circles, groaning and growling almost like an animal.

You didn’t protest. You just laid there and took it. Then Red froze, muscles locking up and he let out a deep whine.

You felt him cum and he was already in so deep that he was practically nudging your cervix. The cum felt almost too hot, a contrast to his slightly too cold body but that was the least of the surprises that awaited you. 

Suddenly, it felt like the knot was moving up his big dick and you just gasped in surprise. Red groaned as the size reached the end of his dick and slipped out. It took you entirely too long to figure out what had just happened.

An egg. Red was laying eggs in you.

You instantly felt panicked but you tried to quell it. You couldn’t do anything. Red was locked in tight and this was happening. You shivered as the egg made its way into your womb. It was too big, probably the size of a golf ball and it jostled and nudged everything that was sensitive and untouched.

Even if you were just trying to process everything, you felt your body lock up unexpected and cumming once more.

“So good,” Red hushed, hand now lying on your stomach, and you noticed that it already looked just a little swollen.

You had so many questions, even if you were trying to focus on the world around you while your vision was hazy with your sudden orgasm. You didn’t get a chance to recover because another egg followed the first, forcing its way into your body.

Impossible, you came again, only it felt half-hearted and wrong but like your body couldn’t help it. It served to make you sluggish and satisfied but so confused. It happened again with the third egg, both you and Red groaning in pleasure almost more intense than orgasm when the egg found its way into you.

“What’s going on?” you asked, feeling yourself tense as another egg made its way up Red’s dick. The kind of there orgasm rushed over you again. “Why do I keep, ah, cumming?”

“’Cause you’re taking them so well,” Red said, and he sounded like he was blissed out as well. “It’s a reward.”

A fifth and sixth egg followed much the same and you felt like you couldn’t breathe or do anything. You both wanted to move and stay on Red’s dicks forever and just keep taking his cum and eggs. It was messing with your head and you knew there had to be some chemical or something messing with you.

“No more,” you almost begged, after the seventh egg came through too and your whole body convulsed again. It was not meant to come this many times. You felt overly sensitive and exhausted. Maybe that was the whole plan of this.

Find an unsuspecting species and dump all your eggs into them and leave them so cummed out that they couldn’t move even if they wanted to.

“Just one more,” Red said, shuddering as the eight egg made its way into you. You trembled and came again. It was all starting to hurt so much “No, this is the last one,” he promised.

This time he turned out to be right. Nine eggs. You didn’t even want to process that but you didn’t have much of a choice when Red suddenly started to fuck into you, even if he also hissed as his dicks started to bump into the eggs.

You wanted to tell him to stop moving but it would be hopeless. He looked lost in it, like a man on a mission. Suddenly, he was cumming again, hot cum shooting into you in copious amounts.

You had tried to avoid looking down at your stomach but you couldn’t avoid it anymore. It looked swollen with eggs and come. You looked like you were pregnant, by at least a few months. Only it looked wrong with how round it was and how you could feel all the eggs jostle around in you.

Red didn’t heed any of your noises of protest this time, just fucking both himself and you into oversensitivity.

When he finally stopped moving, it felt like heaven.

You felt like you could finally breathe. Red’s hand came up to rest on your distended belly and he looked almost proud at what he had done to you. Something which he had definitely not explained to you or cleared with you first.

It seemed the knot had gone down with the last of the cum and Red started to pull out slowly. It hurt to feel him drag against your sensitive walls. You had a vague idea about finding the strength to stand up and getting those eggs out of you immediately but that was ruined when you felt another shoot of cum rush into you when Red had only the heads of his dicks left to pull out.

You couldn’t really describe the feeling but suddenly it was like everything was made stiff and tight. It hurt a little but you had no doubt that Red also had freaking magical cum that could close up a cervix passage.

You wanted to cry. You wanted to run away.

Most of all you wanted to try to murder Red but you couldn’t really lift your arms, let alone take on a strong alien all by yourself. Your bloated stomach would not help you either.

You just laid back down on the spacesuits and ignored the small trickle of cum that was all that was allowed to escape from your vagina. Fuck, you felt sore and slightly like you weren’t connected to your body. All those weird egg orgasms had fucked with your head.

It had felt good, almost like you were chasing the feeling at first but it had quickly gotten overwhelming.

Without you noticing, Red had gotten his jumpsuit back on. His wasn’t ripped unlike yours.

However, the sight of him partially dressed again reminded you of what was about to happen now. Red had gotten what he wanted. He had gotten to fuck you, and – you shuddered – breed you and now he would kill you.

You wondered if the eggs meant anything to him, but you doubted it. You weren’t sure that it would be enough to save your life, and if it was, you weren’t sure if you’d be willing to accept it. You didn’t want to spend your remaining days as a human incubator for alien eggs until you were killed when they eventually came out.

If they could even come out without killing you. They probably couldn’t. Fuck, this had been a terrible idea.

“You’re thinking too much,” Red said and stretched his hands over his head. His genitals had gone back into their slit by look of the tight jump suit but the six other tentacles were stretching out behind him too. They looked long and terrifying like that.

“I didn’t agree to any of this,” you said, frowning down at your stomach. It was one thing to find it hot in the moment but you did not want this and everything it entailed. You wanted them out of you, but you felt tight and closed up and your body already felt like it was trying to protect them just because they were in your stomach.

Stupid body.

“It wasn’t the plan,” Red said and that actually surprised you.

“Oh, it wasn’t?” you said sarcastically despite your surprise. It was your last defence mechanism.

Red kneeled down next to you and tried to reach for your stomach but you filched and moved back. This time the tentacles didn’t come to grab and hold you down, even if Red didn’t look happy withdrawing his extended hand.

“No, I just meant to fuck and then kill you but I got carried away. It’s been too long since I’ve had a chance to unload a clutch into someone. It was too good to pass up.”

He still looked just smug and nonchalant. Like he wasn’t holding your life in his hands and he hadn’t just massively violated you.

“What happens now?” you asked with a sigh, dreaded the answer either way. Murder or incubator. None of those options sounded very good.

Red just gave you a wicked smile that sent a shiver down your spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay... let me know what you thought? i've got a part two already.. so if there's interest, i can post that as well.


	2. eggs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all the response! took me by surprise tbh but also reassured me. enjoy part 2 and mind the updated tags!

You expected him to kill you on sight, or maybe for the tentacles to wrap around you and pull you apart, bulging stomach and all.

It was the reason you flinched back when he hunched down next to you. It’s another startling image of your tilted power. You were lying naked, trembling and defenceless, while he was dressed and looking even stronger than before he decided to use your body for his own amusement and pleasure.

You knew that he’d planned to kill you, so the realisation that you were about to die should have been one that you’d gotten accustomed to over the half hour that you’d been trapped with the imposter. Even if you had been very distracted by everything going on.

The tentacles uncurled behind him, coming in closer as if to grab you and you moved back to press yourself up in a corner, even if it wasn’t going to save you. The unfamiliar weight around your stomach made it harder to move as did the heavy feel of your limbs. You felt so bone-deep tired and you were almost ready to tell Red to just get on with it. You didn’t want to live like this, and you certainly didn’t want to deal with whatever is going on with your stomach.

You had no clue what those damn eggs could do to you and your body. Maybe they would hatch in womb and eat themselves through your body to escape once they were grown. You’d heard of less barbaric things about other alien species. The thought of it sent a shudder through you and you almost wanted to grab a knife and slice into your belly yourself to get them out of there before they could take you out from the inside.

It would also spare you whatever torture Red might have in mind with that grin of his.

“Don’t touch me,” you growled, as your back hit the wall. The tentacles were still stalking forward, even if Red himself hadn’t moved. Those things were so damn long and deadly. You detested that they had almost felt good on your body in a sexual context.

“I thought you rather liked when I touched you,” Red said sounding almost proud.

It just made you feel even more dirty, which was probably his plan anyway.

You scoffed. “If anything, you fucking owe me a quick death,” you said.

“I don’t owe you anything,” Red said and then he was moving, almost too fast. He was in front of you, and you hated that you trembled as soon as he came near.

It took so much strength for you to kick your legs out in a weak attempt at making him stumble and fall. He didn’t fall. He hardly even moved under the pressure. He just looked amused at your attempts to knock him down.

“You’re vile,” you said, wondering how long this nightmare would go on. Whatever had been in Red’s bite seemed to have worn off or it was the damn bloated egg-filled belly that had brought you out of it. You couldn’t even imagine that he had got you actually begging and playing along during the whole thing.

What a way to go out though.

“And you smell delicious when you’re scared,” Red said and caged you in with your tentacles as he kneeled in front of you and reached for your stomach. Your hands came out to try to push him away but the tentacles caught them before you could make contact.

You squirmed in his hold as he ran his hands over your belly. For a moment you wondered if you had misread him and that he was more interested in the eggs than he let on. It could potentially save you, but you weren’t sure if it would be a good idea to try and negotiate if the birth of those things would still kill you.

“Get your hands off me,” you growled and tried to twist out of his grasp. It was hopeless with the strength of the tentacles around you.

Red hummed, like he was just thinking and he didn’t care much about what you’d said.

“You look pretty like this, even if I would have thought you’d be more malleable. Our species usually is when egg-borne. Maybe humans are different or you’re just too feisty for your own good.”

“If you have some twisted idea that I’ll not try to get those things out of me immediately-”

Red laughed and it made you cut yourself off. A shiver went down your spine.

“You can’t get them out, not without literally forcing open your whole stomach. That last bit of cum as I pulled out? It’s a layer of protection, creating a thick and impenetrable mucus. Only one thing can dissolve it and it’s not something you have access to on your own.”

You stopped trying to get out of the hold from the tentacles and just looked up at him, trying to see if he was lying. It was hard since he kept his expression purposely neutral.

“No,” you whispered.

“Indeed. Humans aren’t really meant to carry our kind. Their bodies can’t hold the eggs as they grow. In a month when they’d be ready, there is no way you could get them out the way that they came in. Your womb might already have torn and bust at that point. The spawn in the eggs won’t care. They’ll claw their way out if they have to, even if you’ve been dead for a while.”

You didn’t know when you had started to cry, but you could feel the wetness on your cheeks all of a sudden. You hadn’t counted on one of the tentacles coming up softly to touch the tearstains. You turned your head slowly, away from the touch.

“Then kill me,” you said, no longer a doubt in your mind.

The tentacles were moving back all of a sudden, and Red stepped back too.

“No,” he said, surprising you.

“What?” you asked, head snapping up to where he was now standing at his full height.

“I said I’m not going to kill you. Not yet, at least.”

He really was a fucking monster, not just in appearance but in personality as well. Your body was so tired but the anger bloomed inside of you and it was enough to make you stumble to your feet. Naked and looking a couple months pregnant with legs that nearly couldn’t carry you, you doubted that you looked like much of a threat but you marched up into Red’s space all the same and poked a finger in his chest.

He looked amused rather than intimidated.

“You will kill me at once, or I’ll expose you to everyone on this ship,” you threatened.

Red smiled. It was still a wicked thing.

“Okay, sure, you do that but then I will expose you too.”

“Me?” you asked, anger still flaring. “I’ve done nothing fucking wrong.”

Red wagged a finger in your face. “Ah, ah. You’re technically right but what do you think they’ll do when they find you looking like that,” he said and pointed at your belly. “A quick scan will show you aren’t carrying a human baby. What do you think they’ll do to you then? A quick death maybe, but that’s only a small chance. In all likelihood, you’d be imprisoned and they’d run all sorts of test on you. Humans have always been too curious for your own good. They’ll try to learn what they can from the eggs while they’re growing in you, destroying you bit by bit.”

You shivered and against your better judgement you let your fist fall heavy against Red’s chest. He let you, which was more surprising than anything.

“So, what do you expect me to do then?” you said, both incredibly angry and incredibly scared.

Unfortunately, Red was right in his assessment. You would be isolated and you would be experimented on. No one had ever managed to find out how the imposters reproduced. This would be ground-breaking science, but it would also be a deadly blow for you. Whether Red was being genuine about the eggs’ growth rate or not, you did not want to know what would happen if you left them in.

“Keep quiet, of course. You don’t tell and I don’t tell,” Red said.

You snorted. It was a terrible, terrible deal that still ended up with you dead.

“Right. Three things. Firstly, fuck you,” you said glaring at him. He just looked delighted. “Secondly, why not fucking kill me?”

“Oh, but I’m having so much fun,” Red said and he was practically pouting, as much as you could pout with sharp teeth like that.

“Thirdly, what is the one thing that can get these out of me? You said I don’t have access to it, but you do, don’t you?” you guessed. You weren’t sure but there was something about Red’s tone that had tipped you off.

“You have your clever moments indeed. I do have something that can get them out,” Red said.

You couldn’t believe that you were standing here, still goddamn naked, arguing with a murderous alien that had decided not to murder you for some fucking reason, and trying to figure out how to get his damn alien eggs out of you. It was not a situation that you had ever thought you would find yourself in.

You tried to steady your nerves. This was a fucked situation and you weren’t sure why you were even entertaining this. You should just leave. Even if Red wouldn’t kill you, there was another imposter on this ship too. If you caused enough trouble you could also get yourself thrown out of the airlock. You had ways to die.

The trouble was that you didn’t want to die. You wanted entirely too desperately to live and you knew that Red could see that in your eyes.

“And what do you want me to do for it?” you asked and you were confirmed in your suspicions.

Red looked downright delighted.

“Come find me in a week and I’ll help you get them out,” Red said.

None of that sentence made sense to you, but mostly one thing stood out.

“A week?” you asked. How much would the eggs grow in that time? It was a horrible thought.

“Show me you know how to keep your mouth shut and I’ll get those pesky eggs out of your body, without you having to kill yourself. Of course, if you’re unsatisfied with that deal, you could just find a way to die,” Red said, stepping closer and having the tentacles flare up behind him. “There’s lots of ways to die in space after all.”

With that terrifying line, he stepped back and walked over to the locked door. He managed to make it slide open without even touching it. You glared angrily at him.

He looked like he wanted to say something more but, in the end, he just took a moment to look at you. You hated how his eyes scanned over your body. Surprisingly, they didn’t linger on the belly like you thought they would, instead he passed over the whole of your body rather quickly before settling on your face.

You felt tempted to flip him off, or bare your teeth but you were so tired.

Red left without a word.

It took you entirely too long to get yourself together enough to put the spacesuit back on. It felt horrible and chafing to be in it without any clothes under it whatsoever but you didn’t have any other choice since your clothes lay in torn pieces all around the floor. You scoped them up and tossed them right into the fire under the boiler. You never wanted to see them again.

The only remotely good thing was that the suit closed easily over your bloated stomach. It wouldn’t be visible to any crewmates, at least not at the size you were currently. It was a small mercy. It gave you a chance to actually conceal it, if that was what you wanted.

You weren’t sure that you should be playing into Red’s hand like that.

You made it back to your room to change, and your spare inner jumpsuit’s material was thankfully stretchy enough to contain your new size as well. You didn’t want to be slacking off but the moment you saw your bed, you just collapsed into it.

You had just enough focus to send out a message that you had to leave your tasks for the rest of the day, suddenly feeling sick. You closed the chat immediately and instead turned it on to only react to emergencies.

It was morning when you woke again and you had never been so hungry in your life. A quick hand to your stomach made all the bad memories rush back. At least it didn’t feel much bigger than yesterday. It was still an unpleasant feeling to walk around with it. You felt clumsy and off balance and you could feel the eggs move around in all the fucking cum that Red had pushed into you. It made you feel so damn nauseous but the urge to eat was still larger than it.

You had put away two portions already before anyone else joined you for breakfast. All of your crewmates seemed a little worried, stating that you were pale and that it was unlike you to eat so much. They were already looking at you with suspicion.

You assured them that it was just because you had been hit by a bad stomach bug yesterday and your body was trying to catch up. Everyone seemed to accept that as a valid enough reason and the day went on remarkably like normal.

You felt slower and worse at your job than usual but you could still do it and frankly, it felt good to focus on the repairs and keeping the ship going. The threat of imposters still hung in the air but you weren’t really afraid of them anymore.

At least not in the normal sense. It came with the territory of having met one up terrifyingly close. You were still scared of Red, but not in the sense that you thought he might jump out of a vent and kill you.

You decided that if the other imposter did it then it would be just fate freeing you from making this decision about what you had to do to survive. It would probably be the kinder option.

A week passed slowly but relatively peacefully. There were no more murders and people were starting to relax a little again. You weren’t sure why. There had only been two kills but it already seemed to you that there was an obvious rest period between them of at least a couple of weeks.

This mission would go on for months and no one knew how to deal with the idea that there was an imposter, or two as you now knew. Everyone just ignored it and hope that would make it go away. It was a horrible plan.

You couldn’t really blame the other crewmates because that was also what you’d been doing about your whole belly situation. It had kept growing and it was now notably bigger than when you had started. The eggs would still move around, and you had to pee all the time. You’d never been pregnant but based on just this experience, you didn’t damn want to.

Five days in, you had tried to go to MedBay late at night and try to reach for a scalpel. You had managed to pick up the surgical instrument but you hadn’t been able to bring it down to your skin. You had never been too good with knifes and even in your darkest moments, something had stopped you from putting that knife to your skin before in the form of self-harm.

This wasn’t to harm yourself primarily but it felt like that and giving in felt like giving up.

Your spacesuit could still hide the belly but you could feel how it would press against the fabric when you walked sometimes. Red had said that after a month the eggs would potentially be big enough to destroy your womb. You believed him because you already felt filled up and uncomfortable and it was only barely a week in.

None of your crewmates seemed to notice that you were much different. You snacked in between meals instead of eating extra portions at meal times and you usually worked alone so it wasn’t like they were going to notice that you had to take more frequent bathroom breaks.

On the morning of the seventh day since the rape and forceful impregnation, you followed Red as he headed off to do his tasks, instead of going in directions of your own. He had left you alone as much as he did before he had attacked and cornered you. You hadn’t spoken much then and you didn’t speak much now.

He undoubtedly heard you follow him into electrical but he still didn’t say anything until you spoke.

“It’s been a week.”

“I know,” Red said, pulling out a panel that revealed a mess of wires. There were too many wires in this place and they kept getting tangled up. It was so much effort to keep maintaining them but you didn’t have a choice.

But then you saw that Red wasn’t fixing the wires but messing them up instead. You should have expected that. It had been a little weird that they kept needing to be checked. Of course, someone was sabotaging all of your work.

No wonder that everyone had to work around the clock when two crewmates were dead and two were actively trying to delay you.

“Do you not think you owe me an explanation?” you asked.

The door closed behind you, abruptly and without Red even being near it. You jumped as he started to stalk towards you and got all up in your space again. This time you brought out the scalpel that you had been carrying with you for two days just to see if you could work up the courage to end it before you got more hurt.

Red looked amused at your tiny weapon but he stayed back which was what you wanted.

“I’m harder to kill than that,” he said, crossing his arms.

“Red, I’m done fucking waiting. I played by your sick and twisted game all damn week. Either you give me some answers or I swear to fuck, I’ll stab this thing into my stomach and just start slicing.”

“You realise you’re only threatening yourself there, right? I don’t care about you or those eggs. And frankly, I would gladly eat your corpse, especially if it was offered up like that on a plate to me,” Red said teasingly.

You felt so stupid. You shouldn’t have believed him when he said he would actually help. He was the reason you had this issue in the first place.

You shook your head and made a decision. You’d go talk to Blue, she was quite sensible and you trusted her the most out of all of them. You’d tell her that Red was an imposter and that he had done _something_ to you that would put them all in danger and you’d make her let you out of the air shoot.

It would probably take some convincing but it would be easier to do it with just one person. If you told the whole crew, Red and his fellow imposter might go on murder spree immediately, or the crew would tell you to wait it out and be examined. You knew where that would lead, Red had been right in his assessment.

This was not the best option but it was one that you had to go with. You could not do another day, let alone another week while Red just watched you from afar with amusement at your predicament.

It was needlessly cruel and you shouldn’t have expected anything less. You weren’t sure why you thought things might be different. It was entirely too naïve. You had always gotten too attached to the people you slept with, but you had never done something like what had happened with Red.

It had been rape. You had not given your consent but he had whammied you with his bite and it had gotten your body all mixed up. You had been caught between wanting it and not wanting it in the moment. Red had taken advantage of you.

You were ready to storm out the door when Red shot an arm out and blocked you from passing.

You stopped only to grid your teeth and try to keep your temper. This had all just been a twisted game to him. You wanted to give him a proper piece of your mind but you knew it wouldn’t matter. He wouldn’t fucking care.

“Move,” you told him.

The arm didn’t budge.

You turned your head to shout at him, maybe cause a damn scene loud enough that anyone passing by might be able to hear, consequences be damned.

“I’ll help,” Red said and it caught you entirely off guard. Again.

“What?”

“I said I’ll help, I know how to get them out,” Red said and then lowered his voice. “But I have a feeling that you’re not going to like it.”

You had figured that already.

“What is it?”

“I have to fuck you again,” Red said and he didn’t sound remotely sorry about it.

“Excuse me?” you asked. You couldn’t believe what you were hearing. How dumb did he think that you were? “That’s how you got me into this mess in the first place!”

Red chuckled and he still didn’t sound sorry. It was getting on your damn nerves. Maybe the aliens didn’t have the concept of consent but you felt the urge to rant build and build over this week and now you were about to let it rip.

You took a step forward, radiating so much fucking anger that you actually managed to get Red to take a step back.

“You wipe that smile off your face immediately. I know you’re a goddamn murder and rapist alien but I swear you really shouldn’t be so quick to dismiss humans when you have morals like that. We value life and no one is allowed to take each other’s by force. No one is allowed to have sex with someone without their explicit consent. And biting someone so that they get horny is not the same as consent, it’s a cheap trick and you are an idiot if you think anything different. And what you are doing to me right now is psychological torture and I will not stand for it. I might not be able to stand a chance against you if you want to kill me but you damn right be aware that I am done holding my damn piece. What you did to me is a huge violation and you will not look smug and good about it. I don’t give a fuck what you really think or how it is for your species. I’m going to go die, because clearly all of this was just you messing with me and I will no longer allow it. Fuck you!”

Red stayed quiet during your whole rant, eying you with curiosity almost as if he was taking it all in. Learning maybe. Definitely analysing.

“Be that as it may,” he said, much calmer and less taunting this time. “I was telling the truth.”

“How is more dick the fucking solution?” you yelled.

Red looked like he was holding back a laugh, but at least he wasn’t laughing anymore. It really wasn’t a laughing matter.

On some level you were thankful for the anger burning so hot because it pushed away the feelings of shame and irrational guilt you would have otherwise felt. You were holding onto the rage so you didn’t think about what had happened in the boiler room.

“It is because it is a failsafe built into my species’ biology. If something goes wrong with the eggs in a mate, we have to be able to get them out before term is up. The acidity in a particular discharge can dissolve the plug keeping them in place. They’re still small enough that you can get them out of you the way they came in.”

You hated that his explanation kind of made sense, or maybe you were just being too gullible. You moved a foot to the right and you felt all the eggs jostle within you. You needed to pee again but more than anything you wanted them out. You didn’t want them to be there at all.

Red might be playing you for a fool but honestly, it was a more appealing option than any other card you still had left in your hand.

“Fuck, this time I really am being dumb,” you said to yourself before turning to face Red. “You’re going to regret it if this is a lie. I might not be able to hurt you but I’m going to haunt your ass so hard.”

“You know that’s not much of a threat, right?” Red asked.

“Shut up, asshole, it’s all that I’ve got,” you said.

You should probably stop and wonder why it was so easy to talk to Red. You had never had the best people skills but he made it easy to talk, even if he was a horrible alien.

“Tonight then,” Red said. “MedBay after everyone have gone to sleep. You and I are already on night duty.”

“Night duty is because we’re supposed to watch out for things, you know,” you said.

“Yes, but in reality, it is more to keep an eye out for imposters, and you’ll be keeping a close eye on me,” Red said and it sounded suggestive.

“What about your partner?”

“Won’t cause trouble.”

“Because you’re in between murder cycles, aren’t you?” you asked and you got satisfaction in seeing that your question had thrown Red. He recovered quickly but you had still caught him.

“No imposter trouble,” Red promised.

You were pretty sure that wouldn’t be the case because anything involving him and you were bound to cause trouble.

“Fine,” you said, all the same. It wasn’t like you had much choice. “Tonight.”

The door opened magically and you glared at Red as you walked out.

The day passed even slower than the week had done but you felt like someone had set your whole body on fire. You were strumming with anticipation and you weren’t even sure how to anticipate that. You told yourself it was only because this nightmare would be over.

Red probably meant to kill you after. He couldn’t use the threat of exposing you if you actually got the eggs out. He could still try but it wouldn’t hold as much weight. He could lie and say that the two of you were involved and still get you kicked out of the ship. It was still a better option.

When all the other crewmates went to bed, you headed to navigation first to make sure that your course was set and steady. You were in a part of space that was particularly safe and empty but it still didn’t hurt to double check.

You hadn’t seen Red since you had left him in the cafeteria after dinner but you knew where he would be. He had told you.

You were really about to go voluntarily have sex with a goddamn murdering alien. You never thought you’d sink this low. Granted, the situation didn’t make it fully voluntary but it still felt too close to it for your liking.

It took you twice the time as usually to get over to MedBay, mostly because you were dragging your feet and a little bit because you felt uncomfortable.

You finally made it to MedBay and you found Red sitting on top of one of the beds, upper part of his spacesuit already pulled down and he had also taken off his helmet. The tentacles weren’t out. Yet. But seeing him like that, waiting, made something turn in your stomach.

Fuck. How were you going to make yourself do this?

“You’re afraid,” Red said, pointing out the obvious.

“Of course, I’m afraid,” you said. “You are terrifying and I personally know what you’re capable of. You could still just be trying to trick me, you in all likelihood is tricking me right now.”

“No tricks,” Red promised as if his word meant anything to you.

It really didn’t, but even if it was probably a lie, it did make you feel just a tiny bit better.

You turned your back and pulled off your own spacesuit. You had to fumble with the helmet that Red had nearly destroyed when he had ripped it off you a week ago. The clasps fit together a little too tightly now but it could still close with a little specific twist and nudge.

“You definitely grew,” Red said, taking you in while you were wearing just the jumpsuit. The stretchy material was valiantly holding on but it would probably be forever misshapen. Even if you made the bump go away, it would always hang around your stomach. Red had ruined two of your jumpsuits now.

“Your fault,” you shot back and then walked over to sit down on one of the beds opposite him. You weren’t sitting next to him before you had to do it.

“You’re nervous,” Red said, once again stating something about you like he had never bothered to take it in before.

You let out a shaky breath that just confirmed his words.

“Just… just get it over with please.”

“Nope, doesn’t work like that,” Red said jumping down from his bed and slowly walking over to yours.

You were surprised when he stepped in between your legs. You hadn’t even noticed that you’d sat with them open, it just felt more comfortable because of the added weight on your stomach.

“What do you mean?” you had to ask, even if you didn’t want to know.

“I told you it’s a specific discharge, it’s… it only really gets produced in the right circumstances. When one has to care for their mate’s safety above that of offspring. Understandably biology isn’t too keen on that. Survival of species and all that.”

You furrowed your brow. His words sounded legit but you could never know if he was just pulling them out from his ass.

“What does that mean?”

“I… I, but most importantly you, have to act as if we’re mates.”

A shudder went through you. This was spiralling out of control. You should leave. Ask Red to have some mercy and just kill you. Anything. Instead you asked, always too curious.

“And what does that mean?” you repeated. “As mates?”

“Like we’re close. Like we care about each other,” Red said, which was just what you’d feared. “Like this is a comfortable and good thing.”

“You can’t be serious. I can’t do that,” you asked and you felt tears in your eyes. “I can’t do it. You can’t make me do that. Please.”

“Hey,” Red said and he was clearly trying to be comforting, which was just adding a whole layer of oddness to everything but it didn’t stop you. You were spiralling.

“I can’t, Red. Stop with the games, for fuck’s sake. Just kill me, yeah? It’s… I can’t. I can’t,” you said, tears running down your cheeks.

Red was still too close standing between your legs and you wanted to push him away but you didn’t want to touch him.

“Do you want me to kill you instead?” Red asked and it was the first time you’d ever heard his voice sound that sincere.

“Huh?” you asked between sniffles.

Red looked slightly off, torn and constipated at the same time.

“If you would rather be dead than this option, I will do it. I… you deserve at least that. I’ll make it quick and painless. You won’t even feel anything,” Red said, voice steady as if he was talking about something trivial rather than literally discussing how he would murder you. It was a little jarring to take in.

And worst of all, it just made you want to live all the more. Even with the pain and humiliation you would have to put yourself through. Red was offering you the out that you had wanted for a whole week but now you found that you couldn’t take him up on the offer.

You didn’t want to die.

“Don’t kill me,” you said, words coming out shaky. “I’ll… we’ll do it. I just want these things out of me before they kill me or condemn me to torture by curious scientists.”

Red looked genuinely surprised when you voiced that opinion, but he didn’t look like he minded. Almost like he was pleasantly surprised. He was a weird murderous alien.

“Okay,” he said and started to move in closer, but you stopped him with a hand on his chest this time. It was a gentle touch, but he stopped immediately.

“Give me a moment, okay? Just… go on a five minute walk and check that all is well with the ship while I gather my thoughts,” you asked.

Red gave a curt nod, and walked over to the door. He was being awfully accommodating about this. Maybe that was what happened when he knew he was guaranteed to get laid.

Willingly. Enthusiastically.

While Red was gone you did wonder how you could act like you cared about this alien. Red seemed adamant that it would make a difference. You could do nothing but take him on his world.

You tried to strip away the trauma of the past week and instead only focus on the few and far in-between good bits. Red appeared attractive. He had made you feel physically good. You could pretend that he had turned over a new leaf in the past week and that this was a good thing.

The five minutes were up quicker than you thought but you didn’t send Red away when he came back.

“You ready?” he asked, almost softly. You had never heard him talk like that.

“Yeah,” you said, moving to the side and patting the space next to the bed for him to join me. “Just… no restraints this time. Your tentacles can be involved or whatever but I don’t want you to force me down. It’s… I don’t like it.”

“Okay,” Red agreed easily. You had thought he might fight you on it.

“And just… fuck don’t make me feel bad or degrade me or any of that shit or I’ll definitely not be feeling any warm and fuzzy mate feelings towards you,” you said.

“Okay,” Red agreed again and then seemed to think. “Do you… do you want me to bite you?”

You hadn’t even thought about that, but you probably should have.

“Won’t it affect everything?” you asked.

“Maybe, but maybe not. I don’t know actually, I just thought… you would want a little help. Lose a bit of the tension and let your body do a bit of the work for your brain.”

How he managed to look almost adorable was beyond you. Him appearing sweet and kind was already messing with your head, even if you knew he was probably doing it on purpose. He wanted you to see him like that right now.

“Let’s not,” you said. “I don’t like the loss of control. And… it’ll be fine. Okay?”

You didn’t want to tell him that you in general had no objective problem with tentacles and weird dicks, when it had been contained on the paper or on screen in erotica. It was quite something different to be dealing with it in real life though. It had scared you off a little but you were pretty sure that you could force your mind into the fantasy.

“Lay back,” Red said, an order but a gentle one.

You didn’t listen. “You are taking off my jumpsuit properly this time first.”

And at your words, he did. He unzipped you and peeled it back carefully, warm hands ghosting over the skin. You felt a shiver go through you but this was okay. You could do this.

You felt less like you could do it when he was hovering over you, both of you stripped down to your underwear. He had laid you down gently and his tentacles had started to come out of his back but they did nothing but hover behind you.

He looked a little unsure how to begin. Maybe he didn’t know how to start when it wasn’t supposed to be forceful and violent.

You would have to take the lead then. Damnit.

“Kiss me,” you said, and you regretted it as soon as the words were out of your mouth.

You regretted it a little less when Red leaned in and kissed you, much softer than you’d ever have thought someone with so many sharp teeth would be able to kiss. It was weird but it was happening.

You let your reservations go. You had to trust that this would go okay because the alternative was too terrifying. Your hands found the back of Red’s head and it was easy as anything to thread your hands between his hair.

You hummed in contentment at the soft kisses and let yourself get lost in the touch. When you opened your mouth though, it must have surprised him because one of his teeth caught on your lip.

You hissed and pulled back, only for Red to chase you and put his mouth over the cut. Your response to that was to tighten your grab on his hair and yank him back a little. He let out a discontented growl but he didn’t try to kiss you again.

His eyes already looked darker than normal.

“Don’t bite, I told you,” you said, hoping that it came out teasing, even if you were also serious.

“It’s just a nick,” Red said, leaning in again. Your hand tightened in his hair but only for a moment before a tentacle came up to wrap around your wrist so hard that you had to let go. You let out an involuntarily whimper.

“Stop,” you said, trying to get a hold of Red’s shoulders and push him off. At first, he didn’t budge but then you glared at him, with all the fury in your gut and he let you push him back, even if he didn’t look like he liked it.

“What is it?”

“You need to fucking chill,” you said and it was easily to forget that you were talking to a deadly imposter right now or that you depended on him to help. He was just helping fix a problem that he had caused to begin with so it was literally the least he could do as a decent person.

Only… he wasn’t a decent person. He wasn’t a person at all. You couldn’t start to think of him as human. He wasn’t.

“I didn’t hurt you,” Red complained. “And you like the tentacles, I can tell.”

“You can tell?” you asked, surprised at this information.

“Yeah, I can smell you,” Red said. “You might not want to be forced down but you do like them.”

You were blushing and it was horrible because you couldn’t even deny it. They were interesting and it felt good in an overwhelming way to have so many “hands” on you.

“You still cannot keep kissing me or doing anything if I say stop,” you said. “If you actually want my full consent for this thing, you have to accept that. You can’t push past what I’m comfortable with.”

“Okay, fine,” Red said, or more like growled out. A moment later he was hovering over you again, and you’d leaned back without meaning to. “I’ll be gentle and nice, alright? No biting. I didn’t mean to do it by the way.”

It was as close as an apology as you thought you were going to get. It would have to be enough.

“Good,” you said, “now come here.”

Your put your hands on his jaw and urged him forward. He came down easily and his lips really had no business being that soft. You opened your mouth again, getting tongue involved and that was when things really started to heat up. Red’s long tongue seemed to be even more malleable than a human tongue and he had incredible control over it.

Before you knew it, you were getting lost in the intense kisses, not even caring that they were getting messy. There was something in Red’s saliva too, if you had to guess it. Maybe it was what really caused the aphrodisiac in his bite, just getting the spit into your bloodstream. You felt like this was a less intense version where the burning need was just building in you.

You were so distracted by the kiss that you didn’t notice the tentacles until they slowly crawled up your body. You jumped a little when they touched you first, because of their slightly cold temperature, but they seemed to quickly warm up as they established contact with your skin.

Red kept the touches gentle and exploratory, dragging over your skin almost like he was trying to map you out. The ones that wound themselves around your legs and later your thighs, got you panting harder into Red’s mouth.

You had felt your arousal slightly building thanks to the wet kisses and the soft touches from the tentacles but you were still surprised when your hips bucked up, looking for friction.

Red pulled back. “Can I?” he asked, tentacles curling around the sides of your panties. You were surprised at the question but you did appreciate it.

“Yes,” you said, reaching for him again because kissing really was a good distraction technique. It could pull you a little way from what was happening.

Red kept his word and pulled your underwear down and off your legs with surprising skill with just his tentacles. His hands came up to rest in your hair, tugging just lightly and encouraging you to tilt your head back.

It broke the kiss and you almost protested at the loss until you felt Red’s lips at your throat. It really shouldn’t feel as hot as it did if you considered that you were still wearing the mark from last time he had been near your throat. He seemed to notice the bite too, lips trailing over it and tongue pressing in.

It felt good, and you moved your head back further without realising.

The tentacles that had taken to your legs also chose that time to move. Panties now removed, they moved to your sex without anything to block them but they merely kept the touches on the outer lips. The touches were too light to do anything in terms of stimulation but it felt nice and it was a sharp contrast to how Red started to drag his sharp teeth over the skin of your neck.

“Don’t bite,” you reminded him, and you were surprised to find that you sounded so breathless.

No time to question it. Questioning it would kill the moment and you couldn’t afford that.

“Not unless you ask me to,” Red confirmed but dragged his teeth in a little harder. You shuddered.

The tentacles between your legs moved. Two came down to wrap themselves all the way around your thighs and pulling them wide apart. Red fit snugly between your legs, still hovering like it wasn’t causing him any strain. It probably didn’t with his alien nature.

One of the tentacles started to ease into you and you gasped and tried to grab for something, anything. What you got hold of was Red’s shoulder and arm but it would have to do.

“Fuck,” you swore as the tentacle moved into your vagina and started to wiggle around. It almost seemed happy or giddy but it felt good. Its movements were steady and addictive and your back arched off the bed just a bit. A groan worked itself out of your throat.

“You doing great,” Red said, and the unexpected praise caught you off guard but you couldn’t hide your reaction to it. You closed your eyes not to see Red’s smug face. “So beautiful.”

It sounded like he was being genuine and you clamped down on the desire to lecture him about lying. It was fine. You were getting through this together and then you’d be back to being enemies.

Another tentacle came up and you were surprised to find it lying heavy over your closed eyes a moment later. You couldn’t see anything as it laid across your eyes. It felt almost like a heavy but cooled facemask but it still felt like you could be able to rip if off your face.

“Red?” you asked, a little nervous and you couldn’t stop your heartbeat from kicking up either.

“Want it off?” he asked, lips and teeth choosing that moment to move onto your collar bones.

You considered only for a moment. Fuck, this was a shitshow but you might as well try to enjoy and get into it.

“No,” you said.

It might be easier like this, more lost in the sensations and you didn’t have to see what was happening all around you. You squirmed when the tentacle between your legs dove deeper into you, wigging so fast that it almost felt like it was vibrating.

When it found your g-spot, it didn’t stay on it but it made sure to make its way past in rhythmic intervals. Fuck, it felt good. You wanted to move up against it but then Red’s hand came down on your hip, pinning you down to the bed on one of your sides.

You almost protested about being restrained but figured that this would be okay. He didn’t use his tentacles like you’d asked him.

His tentacles had a fun time exploring still, even if they weren’t holding you down. Two were on your legs, almost massaging them and another couple were on your chest, brushing by your nipples ever so slightly. They were still protected by the bra that Red hadn’t taken off you but the tentacles could still stimulate them through the fabric.

The tentacle in you seemed to start vibrating even more, and now it moved in and out just slightly, brushing past that specific spot again and again. Your first orgasm was building and building with each little thrust while Red was having fun across your chest, dragging his teeth over your skin but never breaking through. With the added effect of the tentacles on you, you felt entirely too gone.

You were trapped in the darkness of sensations. It felt so good and you got lost in it.

Then the tentacle was suddenly gone, pulled out of you entirely as you had been so close to reaching climax.

“What?” you asked, almost dazed and your hands came up to your head to push the tentacle off of your eyes. It didn’t resist.

You were met with the quite sinful image of the tentacle that had just been in you, in Red’s mouth. It stopped your questions at once because what the heck and why was that so damn hot? I made you want to clench your legs together but you couldn’t with Red sitting between them.

“You can’t come yet,” Red said, tentacle retreating from his mouth and then suddenly crawling back up your body. You had pushed yourself up on your elbows to look but now you let yourself fall back down on your back.

“Huh?” you asked, a little too distracted by Red’s long tongue flicking out to just brush against your lips.

“You have to wait to the opportune moment,” Red said. “It will make things easier, believe me.”

You wanted to say that you had no reason to believe him but once more you bit it back down.

“You’ve got some nerve,” you told him and Red just looked pleased again.

Red leaned closer to our head and your breath caught.

“You like a little danger and a little direction, anyway. I won’t push but you definitely have a danger kink.”

You could not stand it when people made wrong assumptions about you and it was the only reason you were able to find your voice after Red had almost sexily whispered in your ear.

“You’re mistaken,” you told him.

He pulled back enough to look at you.

“Oh, am I?” he asked, looking entirely too smug.

“What you’re sensing it probably right but you’re wrong about the reason behind it. I don’t like the danger in itself. I like the idea that someone has the ability to physically hurt me but that they wouldn’t do it. It’s more of a trust thing,” you said and you wanted to slap a hand over your mouth after that confession.

Why were you telling Red all of this? It was stupid and if anything, he was just going to use it against you. You weren’t sure how but you knew he could probably find a way.

“Okay,” Red said, expression unreadable as usual when he wanted to drive you insane. “Then let me remind you that I could easily kill you or force you but you’re here in my arms and tentacles willingly, and I’m going to help keep you safe from these.”

As he spoke, Red pushed down on your belly, quite hard and it made you squirm. Maybe it was because you were already aroused but it made something zip up your spine. The pressure, which had been killing you all week, almost felt good like this. If Red’s expression was any indication then he had already figured that out.

He started to kiss down your neck, down to your collar bones, long tongue making its way over your skin once more. You trembled under him.

“Lift your back,” he requested when he reached your boobs and you followed his direction and he managed to unclasp the bra smoothly. You weren’t sure when aliens had learned about the intricacies of women’s underwear but that was a question for another time.

When Red wrapped his tongue around your nipples, first one and then the other, you actually mewled. It felt too good with how it was long enough to wrap properly around them and could become harder on command and rub against them.

In the meantime, Red’s hands had found your hip bones and he was rubbing soft pattern into them as his tongue kept a quite different tempo.

“Please,” you said, feeling like you were empty and under-stimulated. You needed more. He needed to properly touch you.

Red reacted instantly, letting his mouth leave your nipples behind even as they had tightened to stiff peaks and they were almost glossy with his spit. He moved down your body and his tongue followed down your sternum until it reached between your legs. Then he flicked the tongue over your clit and you physically jumped.

You were pretty sure that you were saying some nonsense in that moment but you couldn’t focus on it, only the feeling as Red licked at your clit in a pattern that was too lazy to actually get you off but fuck it felt good.

“So responsive for me,” Red praised and you were sure that you were flushing down your whole body at those words. “You’re so good.”

“Red,” you asked, not sure what you were asking for but just something more. He seemed to get it. Until he was retreating his tongue and then moving up your body again and you thought that he must have misunderstood.

His hands cradled your face so softly and it was really an incredible feat that he could be both so rough and so soft when it called for it. His hands seemed warmer than before; their coldness lost as they had been touching you so much, absorbing the heat of your flushed body.

“You ready?” he asked and this was entirely too surreal. It was so different from last time that it was messing with your head.

You were going slightly insane, so you nodded enthusiastically. Red smiled and it was the first time you thought you’d ever seen a genuine smile on his face. You had purposely tried not to look to much on his human-like face but it was a nice one. He looked good with a smile.

He moved to remove his own underwear and you noticed that his slit had already been open and the dicks pushing against the fabric, leaking something that might be similar to precum. When you had seen the two dicks a week ago, you had tried to scramble away, terrified.

Now you were almost excited to feel them again because your body was telling you that you were empty. It was reminding you that the stretch had felt overwhelming but good. You weren’t sure if you were stretched enough from just the one tentacle that Red had used but he seemed to know what he was doing and for just this thing, you decided to trust him.

You were a little surprised when he moved to just put the thicker of the dicks in you. You almost opened your mouth to ask him of his game plan but his lips found yours before you could say anything. He shut you up with the kiss and didn’t break it until the head of the dick was pushing into you slightly.

Just the tip felt like it was stretching you and the other dick started to glide against your vagina on top. You shuddered and tried to embrace the stretch. It felt overwhelming and like too much but it was also making you feel good, even if that pleasure was on a very slow build.

“I’ve got you,” Red said, between kisses and then made sure to occupy our mouth again. You closed your eyes and clung onto Red’s shoulders as he slowly eased further in. It felt heavenly. The stretched burned a little but it was a good and steady burn and it was pulling deep within your gut.

You wanted to clench down and feel it more but you restrained yourself. It just kept coming, so damn long and thick and you whined a little into Red’s mouth, not being able to focus on the kisses he kept distracting you with.

You felt like you were being split open almost and you could have sworn that you could come just from this, the alien dick slowly easing into you, inch by inch.

Red seemed to notice your lack of coordination with kisses and instead he tilted your head back a little and went back to nipping at your throat. You were surprised that you didn’t start worrying about whether he would bite you, or maybe you were just too distracted at the pleasure blooming and blooming within you.

When Red bottomed out, your whole body seemed so tightly wound. It was a lot to take him like this, the thickest of his cocks pushed in without much preparation, and he felt so deep that he must almost be nudging the wall of mucus that had closed up your cervix. You felt so filled and it as addicting as it was overwhelming.

You hadn’t thought you’d get a moment of reprieve but Red held still, just peppering kisses over your collarbones. Unlike last time, he seemed to be waiting for you to adjust, maybe wanting to minimise your pain. For some reason that thought made you feel just a little too affectionate towards him.

You couldn’t allow yourself any real emotional attachment to him, it was dangerous and stupid. You needed to move on and fast.

“Move,” you told him, dragging just slightly on his shoulders.

He didn’t hesitate, pulling back just slightly before thrusting in deep. You let out a deep guttural grunt. It felt so good. It was just on the right side of overwhelming and the dick seemed like it was made to fit you. The other smaller dick bounced perfectly on top of where Red had slid into you and it dragged across your clit when the movement was right.

Red started to build a slow rhythm and you could feel yourself losing control with every single thrust. You tried to desperately cling onto Red’s front, nails probably digging into his skin with the force you held on with. He didn’t seem to mind and two tentacles had wrapped loosely around your back, holding you up slightly as you wanted.

You almost wanted to look down and see how it looked like when the dick slid into you and the other one bounced on top but you knew the belly would be blocking the view. You just wanted that damn thing gone.

One of the tentacles grabbed hold of your right leg, forcing it up and out until it could swing over Red’s shoulder and it made the angle even deeper. Red let out a grunt and his breathing had deepened too. His eyes were completely black and with his open mouth you could take in the impressive display of teeth.

He looked terrifying and he could definitely hurt you so bad. But he didn’t seem to be doing that at all. Fuck, it was working against you, making you more aroused. You could feel the orgasm building, like a wave about to crash over you and in that moment nothing else mattered. You just wanted to cum and forget about everything else. It had been pulled away from you twice already and you just wanted to feel it. To allow yourself to get lost in the pleasure after the worst week of your life.

“Close,” you warned Red because while you would hate for him to interrupt once more and edge you again, you also didn’t want to mess up his plans. Despite the desire to forget everything, you couldn’t leave all logical thinking behind.

“I can tell, sweetheart,” Red said, actually winking, “but thank you. You think you can hold out just a few minutes more? For me?”

You weren’t sure what he meant asking for him, like you’d do anything to please him, but you still took to the challenge like you did everything else and you tried to keep yourself in check. It only made the climb to orgasm feel that more satisfying almost like you were trying to keep water from spilling over, which only made it build up more power behind the walls of the dam.

“Red, Red,” you said, chanting his name like a plea and it was something that you’d be embarrassed over when you weren’t in this mindset anymore but right now you couldn’t fucking help it.

He was making you feel so fucking good and while all the nice and fluffiness was an act, it still made you feel so good. You felt taken care of and protected, which was objectively ridiculous but it was what was happening in your brain right now.

Red went for a particular deep thrust that seemed to just impale you and you couldn’t hold it anymore. You didn’t know if you had lasted a couple of minutes or more or less but you were done. You couldn’t hold out anymore. You came around the dick, shuddering and back arching up as your whole system flooded with a rush of endorphins. It was the most intense orgasm you could ever recall having.

You felt almost afloat, whole body lit on fire.

You let out a gurgled sound, panting into Red’s neck and that was when he seemed to lose his control too. He collapsed on top of you, which almost hurt with his weight on your distended and sensitive belly, but you soon forgot about that pain when he was cumming too.

It felt like entirely too much, and like it just gathered around the head of his dick and your inner walls because it had nowhere else to go. It made you burn even hotter and you shuddered again, walls trying to clamp down around him. It almost felt like another orgasm, or an extension of the one you’d just experienced.

Red’s hand was in your hair, a gentle pet. “You’ve got it, almost done, this will do it.”

You had nearly forgotten about the damn eggs. Your horny brain should not be allowed to be involved with anything.

Red seemed like he finally stopped cumming and when he started to pull back, you let out a little painful whine. It had felt nice to have him rubbing against your walls but now you were oversensitive.

“Here,” Red said, tentacles coming up behind you and nudging you forward until he could help you into a squatting position. You just wanted to lie down but the tentacles could not be argued with.

It felt like the cum was rushing out of you instead of just trickling out. It felt weird. So weird and your walls tried to clench, hold it in without your permission. You let out a distressed noise.

“I know,” Red said, being so uncharacteristically caring and he helped you stay steady.

You didn’t want to. It felt weird and your brain was all fuzzy. You just wanted to lie down. Red didn’t let you. His tentacles moved until they were wrapped around you and they helped you stay in a squatting position, acting as your chair under you.

The eggs. Right. You had to get them out. More liquid was pouring out of you and you realised that it couldn’t just have been from this round. Red had managed to break the mucus. He hadn’t been lying about what this would do and he had managed to do it.

“I’m going to need you to push now,” Red said. “We need to get them out.”

You felt too tired, but you still steeled yourself. Red’s hand came up on your stomach pressing in and you groaned.

“They’re too big,” you said, feeling so overwhelmed. You just wanted to curl up into a ball and cry.

“No, they’re not. You’re good, I promise. And they’ll feel good coming out, just get the first one out. Push.”

Red’s voice was not one to argue with and even through the pain and delirium, you started to push. You could feel the eggs and the liquid surrounding them shift and when you felt one go down through your cervix, you almost wanted to scream. It felt so tight but also so good. It was odd to feel a drag this way but it felt almost overwhelmingly nice. 

You pushed and pushed and the first egg slowly made its way down and out. You felt like you were on the brink of orgasm the whole time.

“See, first one out, you’ve got this,” Red said, leaning in to kiss you but more than properly kiss you, he seemed to just dump a whole clump of spit into your mouth.

You were about to complain until you remembered how it had healed your cut lip and you swallowed it without any protests. Maybe it was to help and heal. You’d take any help he was willing to give right now.

The second egg came down just as slowly as the first and it was almost maddening to feel it nudge you all the right ways but not getting the relief. The whole thing just left your body feeling wound so tight. The third and fourth egg must have been smaller because they made their way out more easily.

It was made worse by the fifth egg who seemed to get stuck due to its larger size. As soon as you could feel that it didn’t budge and slide down, you started to panic but Red hushed you and put one hand on your belly while the other unexpectantly went to your clit, rubbing in a way that had you groaning within seconds.

It was almost enough to distract you, because it felt so damn good, but you couldn’t quite shake the panic.

“It’s stuck,” you whimpered, leaning against both Red and his tentacles.

“I know, but this will knock it loose. Forget about the eggs, forget about everything, just feel this. Just feel,” he said and surprisingly it was easy to follow his voice. You felt how you’d been about to orgasm since you’d started to push out the eggs and focused on Red’s movements on your clit, instead of what was stuck in your body.

You sighed and your body shuddered as Red brought you to orgasm again and thankfully, the contractions seemed to make the egg make its way down. Only now you felt so sensitive and there were still more eggs to go.

You wanted to stop. You wanted to go back in time and never have been cornered in the boiler room.

“Push, Lime,” Red ordered in a voice you couldn’t deny.

The sixth egg made you feel horrible but you got it out without much trouble. The seventh seemed to be another small one and it went very easily. You were crying now and you weren’t sure when you had started or if it was from relief or something else.

“Two more,” you chanted to yourself and focused on the push again.

Other than the eggs, old cum was leaking out of you in copious amounts and you were pretty sure that you’d have fallen over if not for Red’s tentacles keeping you in place. The eight egg out and there was just one more to go. It felt like an almost impossible hurdle but you weren’t about to fail on the finish line.

You pushed hard, almost too hard but you managed to bring the last egg out, before you just collapsed against Red. Now, it was definitely relief. You sobbed with it. You were so thankful to be rid of the damn bloated egg belly. It was still a little bloated and you probably had stretch marks on your skin that you’d never be rid of but at the very least you wouldn’t explode from the inside out.

You had to look at the bright side of things. There weren’t many in this scenario.

Another good thing you refused to acknowledge right now was how good Red had made you feel all the way through. You couldn’t let yourself dwell on that.

Red’s tentacles moved around you and you were too weak to fight them even if you had wanted to. He scoped you up and you found yourself being put down on the bed next to the one that was now a mess of eggs and alien fluids. You could see that some of the eggs had even rolled off of the bed and cracked against the hard floor but Red hadn’t paid that any mind. He didn’t pay the clean up any mind either. At least not now.

You were still leaking stuff but you couldn’t care less. You felt exhausted. Used and fucked out, but finally free.

You just wanted to sleep and forget about this nightmare.

Red withdrew his tentacles from you but they returned later with a wet wipe that gently cleaned you up before also extending your underwear and jumpsuit to you. You felt almost too tired to put them on but you were thankful for not being naked, so you fought against your desire to just sleep and got dressed instead.

All of your muscles ached and even having the zipper brush against your stomach as you pulled the jumpsuit on made you flinch. You had just managed to zip it up properly and sit down before you looked over at Red who was just standing there looking at you.

He had already put back on his clothes and his spacesuit. As he closed his visor, you realised something that you should have been more on guard.

You had told yourself that you’d worry about Red wanting you dead when the time came but now it was no longer a time in the future. It was now. Red had done what he had promised you, getting rid of the damn eggs but that had also been something he had been holding over you to get your silence about him being an imposter.

With the eggs out of your body, he had no way to blackmail you like that anymore, or at least not a very effective way. He could still tattle and say that you’d slept together which would definitely not have sat right with the crewmates but you would be able to explain that as rape. The first time had been without a doubt and this second time had been done under rather dubious circumstances.

Red was just standing between the two beds and looking at you. Looking down at you. You couldn’t read his expression under the visor and you wondered if his deadly tongue would jump out before you could even get a word in.

He didn’t do anything.

The silence weighed heavily.

You considered what you could say to him to make him spare your life. You could pretend that you’d fallen for him and promise to protect him from being exposed because of it. It would be a lie. You could just give your word that you wouldn’t say anything and hope that kind of promise was good enough. It would also be a lie. You wanted to tell all the others about the imposter among you. It was your responsibility to help protect them. To make sure they wouldn’t have to go through what you did.

You were pretty sure that Red would be able to pick up on your lies, which meant that you effectively were out of options.

Maybe you should have said yes to the quick and merciful kill that Red had offered you just an hour ago.

You couldn’t make yourself regret your decision. You’d gotten your body back and it felt good, after having felt wrong all week. It was a small thing but it was important. You were back and you were yourself.

You didn’t say anything, just twisting until you could lay down on the bed properly. Red still didn’t move or speak. It was unnerving but your body and your mind was too tired to fight right now.

“Do be a favour and kill me quietly in my sleep, if you must,” you mumbled and then rolled over to be able to lay on your stomach for the first time all week. It felt a little sore but you didn’t care. You were baring your back to a murderer but it wasn’t like you could do more to stop him, even if you had been facing him head on. He could easily overpower you. You almost hated that it turned you on, but you still remained adamant that it was more of a case of him having the ability to hurt you but not actually doing it.

You were leaving your life in his hands, but you hadn’t been given the choice to do anything else.

You slept and wondered if you’d even notice when you died or if you’d just drift off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have not written anything more in this universe but i've planned a couple of things that i might write if the mood strikes. thanks for reading, i hope you liked it!


End file.
